


Black Out

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, it's fluffy in the end don't worry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Sho tahu ia harus berhenti. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini tak benar. Ia tahu ia sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah sering mengatakan ini, dan ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun betapa menyakitkannya semua ini."Sho-kun, aku tahu kamu jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi biarkan aku mengatakan ini: menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan siapapun itu tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Kamu juga tahu itu, 'kan?"Yang ia tak tahu, Tomo selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Kono Junki/Inoue Minato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Black Out

_"..._Sho-_kun?"_ Ando Tomoaki mengerjapkan mata menatap siapa yang baru saja membunyikan bel pintu apartemennya. Di belakang sahabatnya, malam makin larut, dengan rintik hujan dan mega yang menggantung berat.

"Hei, Tomo," senyum getir di bibir Sho, belum lagi rambut dan jaket yang basah diguyur hujan, membuat hatinya terenyuh. "Boleh aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini?"

* * *

Sho tahu ia harus berhenti. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini tak benar. Ia tahu ia sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah sering mengatakan ini, dan ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun betapa menyakitkannya semua ini.

Namun Sho tak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti.

Cangkir porselen berisi kopi di tangannya tanpa sadar ia cengkram keras begitu melihat sosok yang ia kenali dengan begitu baik berdiri di seberang jalan. Sosok yang seharusnya bertemu dengannya di kafe ini hari ini. Sosok yang sudah membuatnya menunggu satu jam penuh, tanpa sekalipun membalas telepon ataupun pesannya.

Sosok yang tampak sedang menggandeng mesra sosok lain yang juga ia kenali.

Hatinya mencelos. Seluruh rasa khawatirnya karena menunggu lama tanpa kabar menghilang, digantikan rasa sedih yang menyapu bak hujan yang mulai turun.

Sho tersenyum pahit, menundukkan pandangannya lalu berdecak pelan. Perkataan Junki kembali terputar dalam kepalanya, seperti lagu-lagu _heavy rotation_ di radio tempatnya bekerja. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat baik senyum sedih Minato yang saat itu duduk di samping pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

_"Sho-_kun_, aku tahu kamu jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi biarkan aku mengatakan ini: menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan siapapun itu tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Kamu juga tahu itu, 'kan?"_

"Aku tahu, Junki... Aku tahu..." gumamnya perlahan, berharap musik _jazz_ yang mengalun di kafe itu mengubur suaranya.

_"Hentikan hubungan kalian, kalau begitu. Ia mungkin bahagia dengan dua orang pasangan, tapi tidak denganmu. Aku bisa melihat kamu benar-benar tersiksa."_

Sho mengenakan jaket kulitnya lalu bangkit, meninggalkan secangkir kopi yang baru ia minum separuh juga satu cangkir kopi lainnya yang sudah lama mendingin. Membayar pesanannya, ia lalu melangkah keluar tanpa ragu. Hujan yang tadinya masih berupa rintik kecil, kini turun begitu deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

Junki benar. Junki selalu benar. Hanya ia yang tak mampu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Rasa sakit ini adalah buah kesalahannya sendiri.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sho berharap air hujan bisa sedikit menyembuhkannya, menjadi pengganti untuk air matanya yang sudah terlanjur kering.

* * *

"Duduklah di sana, aku akan siapkan air hangat dulu," Tomo menunjuk kursi kayu di ruang makan, sementara ia melangkah ke kamar mandi lalu kemudian kembali dengan selembar handuk. "Apa kamu tadi menerobos hujan? Bagaimana kalau kamu sakit?"

Sho menerima handuk itu dari sang sahabat, sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku lupa membawa payung."

"Kamu memang selalu lupa membawa payung," tukas Tomo, disusul hela napas pelan. "Sepertinya air hangatnya sudah siap, sana mandi."

Sho kembali tertawa, kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. _"Sankyuu,_ Tomo."

Bersamaan dengan Sho yang menghilang di balik pintu, Tomo melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali sahabatnya itu mampir dalam _mood_ buruk. Ia akan mengambil _sweater_ dan celana kesayangan Sho yang selalu tersimpan di lemari pakaiannya—dampak langsung dari seberapa seringnya pemuda itu mampir dan menginap di tempatnya. Ia lalu akan menjerang air dan mempersiapkan dua _mug_ yang akan ia isi dengan teh. Ia tak yakin apa Sho sudah makan malam atau belum, jadi lebih baik menunggunya selesai mandi dan menanyakannya langsung.

Sembari menunggu air dalam teko mendidih, ia memikirkan sudah berapa lama sejak ini semua terjadi. Ia tak bisa lagi menghitung sudah seberapa sering Sho datang padanya dalam kondisi hancur seperti ini. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali harus memunguti kepingan Sho yang hancur, menyatukannya kembali, hanya untuk melihatnya kembali hancur setiap kali wajah muram itu muncul di ambang pintunya.

Dan di saat seperti ini, ia akan tersenyum kecil bersama dengan suara Junki yang mulai berputar dalam benaknya—juga Minato yang akan selalu ada di samping Junki untuk menghentikan pemuda itu.

_"Jadi, kapan kamu akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sho-_kun_?"_

_"Junki-_kun_!"_

_"Tapi aku benar, 'kan, Minato? Bukannya kamu juga lelah melihat mereka berdua seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun?"_

Lamunan Tomo buyar begitu ia mendengar suara nyaring dari arah kompor yang menyala, yang disusul dengan suara pintu terbuka. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya, tahu betul Sho akan duduk di sofa, menantinya datang dengan segelas teh hangat. 

"Ini," Tomo menyodorkan _mug_ berwarna ungu pada pemuda itu, "hati-hati, masih panas."

Sho hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu menghirup aroma teh yang dengan segera menenangkannya, terlihat dari pundaknya yang mulai rileks. 

"Aku belum makan malam, kamu lapar?" tanya Tomo setelah meletakkan _mug_ ungu gelapnya di atas meja.

(Bohong. Ia sudah makan malam, namun ia tahu Sho tak akan makan jika tak bersama dirinya, apalagi di situasi seperti ini. Sho tak perlu tahu kebohongan kecilnya ini.)

"Tomo tahu saja aku kemari untuk menumpang makan," ujar Sho bercanda. Tomo terkekeh singkat.

"Aku hanya punya bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng, jadi jangan protes," balas Tomo bercanda.

"Bagaimana aku bisa protes? Nasi goreng buatanmu yang terbaik." Suara televisi mulai mengisi udara. "Oh, aku juga mau omelet ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Satu _omurice,_ segera datang!"

Sedikit banyak, Tomo merasa senang setiap kali Sho datang. Ia senang memasak, namun memasak untuk dirinya sendiri terasa begitu merepotkan. Jika ada Sho, setidaknya ada yang membantunya menghabiskan seluruh masakannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dua porsi _omurice_ tersaji. Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas sofa, menikmati makan malam (yang kedua, bagi Tomo) sembari menonton _variety show_ yang tengah diputar di televisi. Sho mulai kembali tersenyum, kini perutnya diisi sepiring _omurice_ dan teh hangat. 

Tanpa bertanya pun Tomo tahu apa yang terjadi. Kekasih 'diam-diam' sahabatnya itu pasti penyebab seluruh kekacauan ini. Biasanya Sho akan jadi seperti ini jika jadwal 'kencan' mereka gagal karena orang itu harus bertemu kekasih 'sungguhan'-nya, atau jika Sho memergoki keduanya berkencan.

Melihat betapa buruknya raut wajah Sho tadi, sepertinya keduanya terjadi dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia ingat Sho mengatakan kalau hari ini ia seharusnya bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu, bukannya malah mampir ke apartemennya di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Sudah, kamu duduk saja. Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya." Tomo mencegah Sho bangkit dari sofa, merampas piring dan _mug_ kotor dari tangan Sho sebelum pemuda itu berhasil melakukan apapun.

"Tomo, kalau Junki tahu kamu memanjakanku seperti ini, ia pasti akan marah padaku." Sho menghela napas.

_"_Junki-_kun_ tidak perlu tahu," ucap Tomo lembut. "Lagipula, sejak kapan aku tidak memanjakanmu? Junki-_kun_ pasti iri."

"Tapi ia 'kan punya Minato." Sho merengut. "Tomo punyaku."

Tomo bersyukur ia tak berada di depan Sho, ia tak mau sahabatnya itu melihat wajahnya yang mulai bersemu.

"Kamu ini, tak pernah mau kalah dari Junki-_kun_..." ujar Tomo, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Sana masuk kamar, aku akan menyusul."

"_Hai, hai~_"

Bersamaan dengan Sho melangkah ke kamar satu-satunya di apartemen itu, Tomo menundukkan kepalanya, sementara satu tangannya menutup wajahnya yang masih bersemu—lebih memerah kali ini.

"Kenapa ia selalu begini, demi apapun..."

* * *

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Sho-_kun..."_

Sho mengerjapkan mata, duduk di atas _futon_ yang tergelar di lantai. "...soal...?"

"Aku bilang kamu bisa menggunakan kasurku, aku akan tidur di _futon."_ Tomo menarik tangan Sho, membantu pemuda itu bangkit.

"Tapi ini 'kan apartemenmu, masa aku tidur di kasurmu?"

"Justru karena ini apartemenku dan kamu tamuku, kamu akan tidur di kasur," tukas Tomo singkat, kentara tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak."

Sho merengut, namun Tomo tak bergeming. Pemuda itu lalu menghela napas, menyerah, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Sho-_kun_, aku tahu kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Tomo duduk di hadapan pemuda itu, bersila di atas _futon._

Sho tampak ragu. Tomo tahu memaksanya berbicara justru akan membuatnya makin bungkam, jadi ia memilih menunggu.

"...Tomo," ucap Sho lamat-lamat. Kedua tangannya berada di pangkuan, mempermainkan jemari pertanda ia mulai tak nyaman. "Apa kamu... tak ingin menanyakan apapun?"

"Menanyakan tentang?" tanya Tomo tenang. Sho menelan ludah.

"Tentang... semua ini? Aku datang ke apartemenmu? Aku mandi, makan, dan tidur di sini?" Sho mulai mempermainkan kuku-kukunya. 

Tomo meraih kedua tangan itu, menggenggamnya lembut seakan ia akan hancur jika ia menyentuhnya terlalu keras.

"Apa kamu ingin aku bertanya?" Tomo balas bertanya, yang membuahkan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini, Sho-_kun_?"

Dan hanya dengan pertanyaan sederhana itu, Sho hancur di hadapannya. 

(Bersama dengan Sho, dirinya turut hancur.)

* * *

Malam sudah berganti dini hari. Semburat mentari terbit mulai muncul di garis cakrawala. Sho sudah tertidur pulas, masih menggenggam tangannya. Tomo tak tidur sedikitpun, memilih mengamati wajah rupawan itu selama berjam-jam, menantinya terjaga sekaligus menjaganya jikalau ia terbangun dengan mimpi buruk.

Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah mampu mengatakan tidak pada Sho. Bahkan tidak saat pemuda itu mengambil keputusan buruk sekalipun. Ia terlalu mencintai Sho hingga tak mampu mengatakan hal yang akan menyakitinya, sekalipun itu justru akan menyakitinya sedemikian rupa.

Seperti apa yang selalu Junki katakan, ia terlalu lemah pada Sho. Junki selalu benar. 

"Mm...? Tomo...?" Suara lemah Sho mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Shh, tidurlah lagi." Satu tangan Tomo bergerak mengelus rambut dan pipi Sho. "Ini masih terlalu pagi."

"Mm..."

Tomo menghela napas pelan begitu Sho kembali terlelap. Tangannya masih bergerak mengelus rambut pemuda itu, memastikannya tetap terlelap.

Ia tahu pola ini akan terus terulang, seperti lingkaran setan yang tak akan berhenti. Sho akan kembali pada kekasihnya, sementara ia akan tetap di sini, menanti hari Sho kembali padanya dengan seluruh luka yang akan turut ia bawa serta. Mendekap hatinya, menjadi malam tempatnya terlelap, jauh dari kesedihan yang terus menggelayutinya.

Ia membutuhkan Sho, dengan seluruh luka dan sakitnya, sebagaimana Sho membutuhkannya untuk menyembuhkannya dan menjadi tempatnya pulang.

Lingkaran ini tak akan berhenti, dan Tomo tak keberatan selama ia bisa bersama Sho.

* * *

Sho terbangun dengan semburat cahaya mentari yang lembut menembus jendela. Ia memalingkan wajah, matahari bersinar di balik awan. Pagi yang teduh setelah hujan semalam.

Dan di sana, di balkon mungil kamar itu, Tomo berdiri menikmati pagi yang tenang dengan segelas teh. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum, entah karena apa. Tomo mudah sekali merasa bahagia karena hal-hal kecil, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tak pernah benar-benar bahagia sepanjang hidupnya.

Namun momen kecil ini, memandangi Tomo seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat hatinya hangat, memberinya ketenangan.

"Oh, Sho-_kun_?" Suara Tomo terdengar memecah sepi. "Sudah bangun?"

_"Ohayou,"_ sapa Sho singkat, dengan senyum lembut.

_"Ohayou,"_ balasnya dengan senyum yang serupa. "Karena kamu sudah bangun, lebih baik aku membuat sarapan sekarang. Kopi dan roti tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Eh? Bukannya kamu bilang hanya punya bahan nasi goreng semalam?" Sho mengerutkan kening.

"Tadi aku sempat ke _konbini_ setelah lari pagi," jawab Tomo singkat sembari melangkah ke luar kamar.

Memandangi punggung Tomo yang tampak mulai menyibukkan diri di dapur, Sho membiarkan benaknya melayang. Kemarin ia melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan kekasihnya, pikirnya, sebuah situasi yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terbayang dalam kondisi normal namun justru terjadi terlampau sering dalam hidup Sho selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Setiap hal buruk seperti ini terjadi, ia tahu punggung dan bahu Tomo akan selalu ada di sini, menopangnya. Tomo akan menyiapkan air hangat, membuatkan teh dan makan malam, membantunya tertidur, tanpa bertanya sedikitpun. 

Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tahu betul apa yang terjadi tanpa perlu bertanya. Namun entah mengapa semalam ia ingin Tomo bertanya, ia ingin pemuda itu membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya menampar dirinya. Ia ingin pemuda itu memarahinya, kalau perlu.

Tapi Tomo hanya duduk di hadapannya, mendengarkannya bercerita, menggenggam tangannya semalaman.

'Lalu apa yang aku lakukan...? Kembali padanya dengan kondisi seperti ini, berulang kali?' tanya Sho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia seketika merasa kalau dirinya begitu bodoh, melakukan hal seperti ini pada Tomo. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terluka dan sedih sahabatnya itu setiap kali ia muncul di depan apartemen ini. 

Saat itu pula, matanya terbelalak.

Junki benar, ia memang bodoh. Melewatkan seluruh perhatian yang selama ini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Melewatkan senyuman dan sentuhan yang terlampau lembut, melewatkan setiap cangkir teh dan makanan rumah hangat di atas sofa empuk, melewatkan malam-malam nyaman di atas ranjang setelah hari yang panjang dan muram.

Mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas, Sho membuka aplikasi pesan. Mengetuk foto profil teratas di sana, ia mengetikkan pesan sebelum kemudian bangkit.

"Tomo, apa kamu melihat pakaian—"

"Di keranjang samping mesin cuci, baru saja kucuci semalam," jawab Tomo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _toaster._ Sho bergegas mengambilnya, lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tomo, aku pergi dulu!" serunya sembari setengah berlari menuju pintu.

"E-Eh? Tapi sarapanmu—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku pergi dulu!"

Ia berjanji tak akan melakukan ini lagi.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada satu urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

* * *

Bersamaan dengan Sho yang menghilang di balik pintu, Tomo menghela napas lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. 

Terjadi lagi, pikirnya. Selalu seperti ini, rasa kecewa setiap kali Sho meninggalkannya tak pernah berubah. Seharusnya ia tahu, ia tak boleh berharap banyak. Sejak awal, Sho bukan miliknya.

Namun ia adalah milik Sho, seperti apa yang ia katakan semalam. Sejak awal, ia adalah milik Sho.

Ia menatap dua piring berisi roti _toast,_ lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada apartemennya yang kini terlampau sepi. 

"Sepertinya aku akan sarapan sendiri lagi," gumamnya pada hening.

* * *

Hari beranjak siang ketika Tomo mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka keras, bersama seruan keras dari suara yang ia kenal begitu baik.

"Tomo!"

Tomo bangkit dari sofanya, bergegas menghampiri asal suara, melihat Sho berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan napas terengah. Seakan ia baru saja berlari begitu cepat hingga napasnya tak teratur seperti ini.

"...Sho-_kun_?" Tomo mengerutkan kening. 

"Aku melakukannya," ucap pemuda itu di antara napas yang terhela. "Aku mengakhirinya."

Tomo mengerjapkan matanya, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Sho baru saja katakan.

"Kalian..." Tomo tanpa sadar mencekat napasnya sendiri. Anggukan dan senyum lebar di bibir Sho sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berlari ke arah Sho. Mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat, merasakan lengan-lengan Sho balas mendekapnya. Mendengar tawa lega pemuda itu bercampur dengan napas yang masih berantakan.

Lalu tanpa sadar ia menarik dagu Sho mendekat, lalu mengecupnya.

Hanya beberapa detik hening yang diperlukan untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebelum kemudian keduanya serempak menarik diri. Tomo bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat.

"S-Sho-_kun_, maaf—"

Namun kalimat itu terputus ketika ia melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memerah hingga telinga.

"T-Tomo," Sho tergagap. "J-Jadi benar dugaanku—"

"Maafkan ak—"

Namun kali ini kalimat Tomo justru terputus oleh pagutan lembut dari bibir Sho, yang tak lama kemudian dibalas lebih dalam olehnya.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu ketika mereka kembali melepaskan diri. Keduanya kini sama-sama terengah, sebelum kemudian sama-sama tertawa lepas.

"Junki benar, kita berdua memang bodoh..." ucap Sho di antara tawa mereka.

"Tunggu sampai ia mendengar semua ini, ia pasti akan puas mengata-ngatai kita," tambah Tomo, membuat keduanya semakin tertawa geli.

(Junki benar-benar datang ke apartemen Tomo bersama Minato, hanya untuk memarahi lalu menyelamati mereka berdua, sembari meledek Tomo habis-habisan karena kepergok memasak _sekihan_ hari itu.)

* * *

"Sho-_kun_,"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu memang selalu benar."

"Soal?"

"Soal aku ini punyamu."

"Hmph, tentu saja. Bukan hanya Junki yang selalu benar di antara kita."

**Author's Note:**

> Sekihan: Nasi ketan ala Jepang yang dikukus bersama azuki (kacang merah), yang juga membuat warna nasi berubah merah. Biasa dibuat dan dimakan jika ada sesuatu yang sedang dirayakan.
> 
> Request dari Kou yang kepengen angst tapi gagal dan belok jadi fluff lagi in the end. Ini semacam ketika kamu dengerin Black Out di depan lalu kemudian jadi Yancha Girl Yancha Boy di belakang. Begitulah.
> 
> Scream about Tomo and Sho, or PD101JP in general, with me at twitter (@SeleniteCeleste) or Facebook (Celeste Selenite)!


End file.
